


Arass Umbrae

by StarkSkywalker15



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Anxiety Attacks, Aquaphobia, Assassin Gregory Stark, Assassin Tony Stark, Assassins & Hitmen, Avengers Family, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF JARVIS, BAMF Tony Stark, Big Brothers, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Childhood Friends, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Is a Good Bro, Dark Past, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Food Fight, Good Loki, Gregory too, Hidden Talents, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Hydra (Marvel), I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Iron Man 2, Iron Widow - Freeform, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Little Brothers, Loki Does What He Wants, Movie Night, Nick Fury Knows All, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Odin's Parenting, Overprotective Brothers, POV Howard Stark, POV Tony Stark, Pancakes, Panic Attacks, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Pepper Potts's Shoes, Phil Coulson & Pepper Potts Friendship, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, Pre-Iron Man 1, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Nick, Protective Pepper Potts, Red Room, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Build Relationships, Steve Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Teambuilding, Teamwork, Teen Angst, Teen Years, Teenagers, Tony Angst, Tony Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Can Cook, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark can wield Mjolnir, Tony playing the piano, Tony-centric, Twins, Uncle Nick Fury, Uncle Thor, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Up all night to get Bucky, What Was I Thinking?, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, also Natasha, and Steve - Freeform, and sing, because Robert Downey Jr, cute tony, family fight, sometimes, steve is an idiot, uncle loki
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkSkywalker15/pseuds/StarkSkywalker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark tiene un hermano gemelo y nadie lo sabe. Ambos forman parte de la Arass Umbrae, una organización secreta de asesinos y son conocidos como The Rubah Twins, unos de los mas peligrosos asesinos del mundo. </p><p>Y ahora el es parte de los Vengadores. </p><p>Todo va bien hasta que su doble vida se ve comprometida cuando un malvado villano se hace pasar por el y su hermano y la interpol decide ponerle precio a su cabeza y la de su hermano. Shield, los Vengadores y cada organización secreta gubernamental les esta dando caza, y Tony debe de averiguar la manera de salir de ese aprieto sin que nadie se de cuenta que su presa ha estado muy cerca de ellos todo ese tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anthony & Gregory Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero avisar que los primeros capitulos seran una introducciona como la vida de Tony inicio en la orden. Y explicara muchas otras cosas que pondre en el futuro.

Howard Stark estaba nervioso, se encontraba en su oficina dando vueltas por todos lados, estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, no sabia que hacer y un Stark siempre sabe que hacer.

Maria estaba embarazada

Si talvez estaba exagerando pero tenia sus razones. Nadie sabia esto, pero su familia eran descendientes de asgardianos que habían fundado una organización secreta de asesinos.

Arass Umbrae – Orden de las Sombras.

El había sido líder de aquella orden pero se retiro al contraer matrimonio.

¿Por qué le preocuba esto? Este negocio era hereditario y sabia que cuando su hijo cumpliera una cierta edad seria entrenado para convertirse en un asesino en cuanto el consejo lo considerara apto para su iniciación, el no quería que su hijo viviera en ese infierno.

"¡¿Qué voy hacer?!"

4 de abril 1988 – 1:04 am

Manhattan, Nueva York

Hoy era el nacimiento del primogénito de la familia Stark y todo el mundo estaba en euforia cuando se divulgo la noticia, y cuando digo mundo quiero decir la prensa se volvió loca; Howard estaba incluido en el paquete pero no lo estaba disfrutando.

Estaba igual de nervioso que hace 8 meses pero estavez era peor, cualquier ruido ponía paranoico al empresario. Su cuerpo estaba cargado de cafeína, no podía con el estrés de ser un padre primerizo y menos cuando nadie le informaba de su esposa.

"¿Sr. Stark?" Grito una mujer

El rápidamente reacciono corriendo hacia la enfermera. "¡¿Cómo esta Maria?!"

"La Sra. Stark se encuentra bien al igual que sus hijos. ¡Muchas felicidades!"

"¿Hijos?" Pregunto Howard apunto de entrar en shock.

"¡Si, su esposa dio a luz a gemelos!" Dijo la mujer como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

"P-pero yo-el doctor- y… el dijo que era uno no… dos"

"Oh ya veo, esto sucede aveces en los ultrasonidos, muchas veces uno de los bebes queda oculto y se desconoce hasta la hora de parto"

"¿G-gemelos?..." No sabia que sentir. Sin ningún aviso salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su esposa. Al llegar abrió la puerta de golpe encontrando a Maria y el Dr. De la familia sosteniendo unos pequeños bultos en sus regazos.

"¡Sr. Stark, muchas felicidades!" Le felicito el doctor acercándose a Howard para que viera el pequeño individuo envuelto en mantas. "¡Son dos saludables varones!"

Howard Stark sonrio al ver su pequeño hijo.

"Maria es- son hermosos" Tomo al bebe tenía el doctor acunándolo en su regazo, admirándolo dormir tranquilamente.

"Anthony"

"¿Qué?"

"Su nombre es Anthony Edward Stark. ¿Qué te parece amor?"

"Es-es un nombre hermoso, cariño"

"ehem, yo me retiro, con su permiso" Se despidió el doctor pero Howard lo detuvo antes de que saliera de la habitación.

"¡Dr. Ramirez! Muchas gracias-eh yo-¿no hay alguna posibilidad de llevarlos a casa esta noche?" Pregunto el millonario algo ansioso, sabia que en algún momento alguien de la Orden vendría a ver a su hijo, mas bien a sus hijos, es por eso que había contratado un gran numero de guardias, si Maria le hubiera dejado habría sido capaz de contratar al ejercito.

"Me temo que no Sr. Stark" se disculpo el Dr. Ramirez "El labor de parto en gemelos necesita ,ayor tiempo de recuperación por lo que su esposa e hijos deben permanecer en observación"

"Comprendo…" dijo Howard dejando escapar un suspiro de angustia "¿Podria porfavor mantener este asunto en secreto?" no quiero que la prensa se entere"

"Je- je-je, Sr. Stark mas de medio mundo sabe que será o es padre y – oh ya comprendo."dijo al ver la mirada de gran angustia en el hombre millonario. "Nadie debe saber que son gemelos, OK no ha hay problema, le dire al personal que convivio con su esposa en la sala de partos guardar silencio, usted no se preocupe"

"Gracias Dr. Ramirez"

"No hay de que." Extendio su mano para despedirse del fabricante de armas el cual la tomo "Que tengan una bonita noche" Y se fue.

'Estabien, espero que Wolf no decida aparecer' Se dijo a si mismo, bajo su mirada al bulto en sus brazos que había comenzado a retorcerse.

"¿Todo bien, cariño?" Pregunto Maria preocupada por su marido ya que parecía distante en estos momentos, ahora que lo pensaba Howard había estado algo ansioso durante todo el embarazo.

"Solo Anthony" Dijo el hombre en un tono muy seco.

"¿Qué?"

"Solo Anthony, Maria, no quiero que sepan del otro" Ahora hablo en tono de autoridad.

"El otro niño tiene nombre Howard"

"…"

"Gregory William Stark, y te parezca o no, los dos son tus hijos"

"Yo no estoy diciendo que Gregory no es mi hijo"

"¿Entonces por que solo Anthony?"

"No lo se solo… confía en mi es mejor asi"

Maria sabia que su marido le estaba ocultando algo, después de todo ella conocía muy bien cuando estaba preocupado y todo este tiempo ha estado muy preocupado. "¿Amor, que te asusta?"

"Nada cariño…" dijo Howard acercándose a se esposa dándole un beso. "… Anthony y yo daremos un paseo por el hospital ¿Okay?"

Sin que su pareja pudiera protestar Howard salió de la habitación y empezó a caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos del hospital.

"La orden te envía sus felicitaciones"

Oyo una voz de la nada, se asusto por unos segundos hasta que dirigió su mirada a una esquina donde había una mujer encapuchada con una mascara de lobo.

"Quien diría que el gran Raven tenia un lado paternal" Dijo la mujer con un poco de humor.

Howard se dio cuenta que estaba sujetando de forma protetora a su hijo recién nacido. Talvez su instinto paternal estaba despertando.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Wolf?"

"Tu sabes para que Raven ¿Creias que la orden no se enteraría de que serias padre?"

"No pero yo no quiero que mi hijo se involucre en eso"

"No hay opción Raven, el consejo me ha pedido que monitoreare al niño hasta que se decida su iniciación."

"¡El consejo no tiene derecho hacer esto!" Susurro algo furioso.

'Uh-uh'

Anthony comenzó a agitarse comenzando a llorar.

"Esta conversación acabo Wolf"

Y con eso Howard se alejo, dejando a la mujer en la soledad del pasillo.

"Nada puedes hacer contra el destino Howard, tu hijo hará cosas grandiosas"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, ninguno de los personajes aquí me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Marvel y algunos personajes están inspirado en la historia de Sivaas en fanfiction.net

"¡¡Dame a Cap!!"

"¡¡No!! ¡¡Es mio!!"

"¡¡Papaaaa!!"

Era un cuento de nunca acabar. Con solo tres años de edad, sus hijos eran más inteligentes que los niños de su edad por lo que aprendieron a hablar a una edad temprana y desde entonces no paraban. Lo más tortuoso era cuando Greg le quitaba su oso de peluche disfrazado del Capitán América a su hermano—Eso era más o menos a diario—.

"¡Agh!  _¿Por qué dios? ¿Por qué?_ " Se quejó Howard en su interior mientras los dos niños se peleaban a muerte— en el sentido de un niño— por obtener el oso. Maria había ido a visitar a su familia en Europa y el se había quedado a cargo de los gemelos, que para este punto estaba seguro que su cabeza explotaría por la migraña de escuchar sus gritos. Además del hecho de que el consejo de la empresa no lo ha dejado en paz y tener a sus hijos en su estudio... no era de mucha ayuda.

"¡¡Dámelo, es mio!!" Gritaba Tony tratando de alcanzar el oso de las manos de su hermano.

"¡¡No, es mio!!" Le reclamo Greg.

"¡¡No es cierto!!"

"¡¡Claro que si!!"

"¡¡Da-me-lo¡¡"

"¡¡Noooo!!"

"¡¡Es mio!!"

"Ustedes dos, dejen de pelearse" Dijo el genio pero ninguno de sus hijos lo escucho y siguieron peleando por el oso. Esto lo repitió como cinco veces hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

"Pase" Dijo sin levantar la vista de su trabajo y comenzó a frotarse la frente. Los dos pequeños siguieron peleando a pesar de la nueva presencia en la habitación.

"Puedo tirarlos por la ventana si eso es lo que quieres" Dijo un voz femenina que conocía muy bien.

"Ah... eres tú de nuevo" Saludo Howard levantando su vista unos segundos para ver a Marcy o mejor conocida como Wolf—por la orden—. "¿Qué quieres ahora? Por si no lo has notado, he estado un poco ocupado."

"El ciervo ha llegado a la pradera y el cuervo ha acechado" Dijo Marcy. Eso era una clave para identificar a miembros de la orden, una frase que significaba asuntos serios.

"Anthony, Gregory" Dijo pero los gritos de sus hijos no dejaron que escucharan. "¡¡Gregory William y Anthony Edward Stark, vayan a su cuarto!!" Los niños dejaron de pelearse de inmediato al escuchar a su padre. Asintieron con la cabeza y salieron corriendo del estudio.

Una vez con la habitación vacía, Marcy cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó enfrente del escritorio de su viejo amigo.

"Han sido aceptados" Howard la mira extrañado.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Tus hijos, Vé ha recibido los reportes que le enviamos mensualmente y parecen tener potencial"

"Pero yo no..." Reclamo Howard pero ella no lo dejo terminar.

"Te dije hace tiempo que esto no era tu decisión y el consejo ya ha tomado la decisión"

"¡¡Son mis hijos, y yo soy el hijo del fundador de esta Orden!!" Grito Howard golpeando su puño contra la mesa. "¡¡Así que creo que tengo derecho a elegir si mis hijos se unen o no a la Orden!!"

"Pero negaste la ofrenda del sucesor Howard y tus hijos son los siguientes en línea"

"¡¡No me importa, mis hijos no se unirán a la orden!!"

"La decisión está tomada Raven, y no hay nada que puedas hacer contra tu padre o el consejo"

"Pero—" Marcy lo detuvo alzando una mano y el genio solo hizo un puchero.

"Mira, ya sabía que dirías todo esto pero esa no es la única razón por la que estoy aquí." El genio estaba a punto de abrir la boca de nuevo pero Marcy lo volvió a detener. "Tu padre quiere que regreses al campo, esta vez quiere que busques a un nuevo agente de Hydra que apareció hace poco—"

"Marcy... no puedo, tengo una familia ahora y no puedo arriesgar mi vida de esa manera. Quiero disfrutar el resto de mi tiempo en este planeta con mis dos hijos—aunque sean dos pequeños demonios— y mi esposa." La interrumpió Howard.

"Creemos que puede ser Bucky" Y con esa sola frase el genio se quedó completamente atónito.

"¿Cómo—" Dijo el hombre sin creer aun lo que le había dicho su vieja amiga.

"Precisamente por esa razón Ve te asigno a la misión" El hombre se le quedo mirando, claramente pensando en su respuesta. Por un lado, si aceptaba—que sabía que con su padre involucrado no había manera de negarse pero de todos modos haría el intento— haría sonreír a Peggy un poco más, pero por otro lado tendría que dejar a su familia por largos periodos y posiblemente llegar a morir en el peor de los casos y no podía dejar eso pasar mientras la situación aún estaba en sus manos.

"Escúchame con mucha atención Raven" Marcy se había acercado a su escritorio con una expresión demasiado seria y amenazante. "Esto no es un sí o no porque esta misión pone en peligro tu vida y la de tu familia. Si alguien no detiene a este tipo... tus hijos pueden convertirse en el siguiente blanco. Ese hombre ha asesinado a personas importantes y es muy posible que tú estés en esa lista, y ellos lo estarán pronto. Son listos Howard y Hydra los ve como una amenaza."

No tenía opción.

Por más que deseara no involucrar a sus hijos en todo esto, tenía que hacer lo que su padre decía. Como padre, no permitiría que les hicieran daño a sus dos únicos hijos.

Era una promesa.

Pero... el no siempre estaría para asegurarse que así fuera.

"Marcy... dile a mi padre que envié a alguien para prepararlos lo más pronto posible. Si algo sale mal, al menos moriré sabiendo que estarán protegidos y sabrán defenderse.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pregunta, como sabrán, pues Tony tiene un gemelo y yada yada, pues la cosa es que esta historia será Iron Widow pero la cuestión aquí es quien será la pareja de Greg o quieren agregarle un toque de comedia con que ambos sean malvados con las chicas jugándoles bromas que hacen los gemelos o sugieran el nombre de un chica que salga en la películas de Marvel porque no soy tan conocedora de los comics.


	3. Chapter 3

“¿Quiero ir contigo papi?”  Dijo Tony cuando su padre se disponía hacer otro viaje para buscar al Capitán América. O bueno, eso es lo que se le ocurrió decirle a su familia el hombre. En un principio, el plan era llevarse a los niños a la orden para que conocieran a su nuevo tutor pero algunas cosas lo hicieron cambiar de idea y ellos se quedarían en casa mientras él iba en busca del Soldado de Invierno. Sí eran ciertos los rumores, entonces haría todo lo posible para traerá Bucky de vuelta.

“Lo siento campeón, pero alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar a tu mama” Le dijo agachándose al nivel de su hijo.

“Greg puede hacerlo, él es el mayor”

“Escucha, lo que voy a hacer es súper importante para este país. El Capitán América fue un gran héroe y tengo que encontrarlo”

“Pero mama dice que él está muerto” Le devolvió su hijo con cara de inocencia completa. Con un gran suspiro se levantó y pero no aparto la mirada del pequeño Stark.

“No voy a discutir esto contigo Anthony, no vas a ir” Le dijo algo brusco y sabía que había cometido un error al ver como el niño se tensó un poco.

“Está bien” Dijo con cara de resignación apartado la mirada de su padre. Maria apareció detrás del niño y le dio su despedida sin ningún problema.

“¿Va a estar en nuestro cumpleaños, verdad?” Pregunto Tony a su madre mientras veía como su padre se alejaba en el elegante coche ejecutivo. En un par de semanas él y su hermano cumplirían cuatro años y querían celebrarlo junto a sus padres. Ambos estaban siempre ocupados y casi no pasaban tiempo con ellos, y cuando lo hacían, siempre estaban pensando en otra cosa.

“Claro que si cariño” Le dijo su madre.

La guerra cambia gente, las quita y pone en su lugar a nuevas personas. El y Peggy ya habían superado esa etapa ahora. Ella estaba casada con un buen hombre y él tenía una familia con Maria. Pero aun así, aveces extrañaba aquellos tiempos con los comandos aulladores, Steve y el resto de la pandilla y eso le hacía preguntarse si realmente este supuesto Soldado de Invierno era Bucky. Talvez solo quería probarse así mismo que jamas había dejado eso recuerdos atrás.

Sabía que estaba siguiendo a un fantasma del pasado. Bucky Barnes, el mejor amigo de Steve no podía estar vivo, eso lo sabía muy bien. Él había escuchado como Steve se lamentó por aquella perdida y aunque quisiera no pudo hacer nada para traerlo de vuelta… y tampoco lo haría con Steve.

Pero… tenía dos preciosos hijos ahora que lo esperaban en casa para celebrar sus cumpleaños.

Tenía que acabar esta misión lo más pronto posible para regresar a su casa donde lo esperaban las risas infantiles de los gemelos, los buenos modales de Jarvis, Maria quejándose de que pasaba mucho tiempo en el laboratorio…

Se había quedado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llego al aeropuerto. Podía haber usado su avión privado pero prefería mantener el perfil bajo con cuestiones de la orden. Si en algún futuro su relación con la misma se veía comprometida y tenía que ocultarse con su familia, usar su avión privado levantaría sospecha. Así que tenía que resignarse al hecho de tomar un vuelo en clase turista.

No era una tortura a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban de él. Los años le han enseñado que no importa cuánto dinero tengas, solo eres una persona más en este planeta como todos los demás, así que esta era una muestra de su humildad. Aunque no era completamente un humano común. Su madre había sido en su juventud, un simple campesina de Asgard antes de que su padre, Ve Borhson, hermano menor de Odín, se conocieran. Pero su padre, desde que conocía a su madre, y desde que había llegado a la tierra, siempre había mostrado humildad y sencillez a pesar de ser un dios y esas enseñanzas pasaron a él. Solo esperaba que pudiera hacer lo mismo con Greg y Tony.

“Así que dime— ¿Qué hace el gran Howard Stark en clase turista?”

“¡Santo cielo!” Grito Howard casi saliéndose de su piel. Podía reconocer esa voz en todas partes y ella podía reconocerlo en cualquier lado.

“¡Por dios Howard! Que son esas formas de responderle a una dama” Yep, era la temible agente Cartero para él, Peggy.

“¡Qué demonios Pegs! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Exclamo. Era un hecho de que lo había tomado con la guardia baja y nunca antes lo habían hecho pero con esa mujer todo se podía.

“Oh vamos Howard, sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí” Le respondió como si eso fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

“¡No sé qué haces aquí, en serio!” Bueno, lo que si sabía es que Peggy se veía nerviosa y en estado de alerta, mirando de vez en cuando hacia el pasillo como si buscara a alguien. “¡¿Y a quien estas buscando?!” Le susurro demandante.

“Hemos notado que varias personas observan su casa señor Stark, así que lo hemos estado vigilando desde hace dos meses para asegurarnos de que no es nadie peligroso” Y por segunda vez en el dia, casi le da un paro cardiaco.

“¡Maldición Souza!” Grito en voz baja al hombre que había asomado su cabeza por el asiento del frente de Peggy. “¡¿Ustedes dos quieren matarme?!”

“Nosotros no, pero puede que alguien más si” Le dijo Peggy, aun inspeccionando a cada persona en el avión.

“¡¿Qué?!”

“¡Oh por dios, Howard! Te lo acaba de decir Daniel”

“No hay nadie vigilando mi casa y nadie quiere asesinarme”

“Eso es lo que crees” ¡Genial! Ahora lo iban a seguir como perritos solo porque piensan que alguien quiere matarlo. Aunque era bueno saber que alguien más, además de su esposa y sus hijos, se preocupaba por él. Pero no podía tenerlos detrás de él todo el tiempo, Joss, el chofer de la orden lo recogería para ir a la base y ellos no podían ir con él, mucho menos saber que estaba haciendo aquí.

“Ugh, te juro Peggy que puedo cuidarme solo. Has escuchado algún atentado contra mi vida últimamente ¿No verdad? Entonces estoy a salvo”

“Porque nosotros nos encargaremos de ello” Jamas se podía discutir con esa mujer, era como hablar con una roca.

“Vaya pez que atrapaste Souza, no sé cómo es que no se han divorciado” Le dijo al otro hombre que solo le dio una inclinación de cabeza y frunció el ceño. Y por parte de Peggy recibió un golpe en las costillas.

“¡Hey, sin golpear Pegs! No creo que tengas el dinero para pagar una demanda” Eso le gano otro golpe pero esta vez en la nuca. “¡Okay, ya basta, eso duele!”

La mujer giro los ojos y Daniel se burló del genio.

Una de las azafatas hablo por el micrófono pidiendo a todos los pasajeros que se abrocharan los cinturones y lo típico que decían en cada viaje. Los tres olvidaron su conversación para hacer lo que se les había pedido.

“A todo esto ¿Por qué estas viajando en clase turista al norte de Canadá?” Bien, así que venían con sospechas—bueno, no precisamente sospechas sino intriga y dudas.

“¿Cacería?” _‘Buena excusa Howard, es la más patética que has dicho y eso que ahora tienes dos hijos’_ Se reprimió a si mismo porque podía ver en el rostro de la mujer que no le había creído ni un poco.

“Tu ni siquiera sabes cazar Howard ¿en verdad crees que soy estúpida?” Levantando una ceja, Peggy espero a que su amigo confesara. “¿Y bien?” No tenía otra opción más que decirle la verdad. Si se preocupaban lo suficiente como para seguirlo eran de fiar. Y la orden era muy estricta cuando alguien decidía decirle a su familia o amigos sobre su otra vida, porque si no confiabas en esas personas para guardar el secreto, entonces no lo hacías. Maria estaba fuera de la ecuación porque cambiaría su punto de vista por completo del hombre con quien se casó y estaba más que seguro que pediría el divorcio y se llevaría a sus hijos, y no quería que eso pasara. Pero con estos dos, podía contarles hasta su más vergonzoso secreto y no dirían ni pio.

Apartando la mirada de su mejor amigo, dejo salir un suspiro antes de responderle. “Está bien, te lo diré pero no aquí. Pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie” Peggy sabia por la forma en la que hablo Howard, que lo decía en serio. Y pocas veces el hombre se tomaba las cosas en serio, así que esto debía de ser algo importante como para no decírselo en un lugar público.

“Te lo prometo” Le respondió con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro que Howard se la devolvió.

“Bien, en ese caso, tomare una siesta” Fue lindo mientras dura pero ahora podía decir que Howard Stark podía comportarse como un adulto por lo menos durante unos segundos.

Varias horas más tarde, el trio bajo del avión y se mezcló entre la multitud. Daniel y Peggy siguieron a Howard algo confundidos y esperando lo que tenía que decirles el empresario. Algo que los confundía aún más era que Howard parecía estar observando a cada persona que pasaba cerca de ellos, como un agente secreto en una misión.

“Sr. Stark, estamos esperando su explicación” Dijo Souza caminando a un lado de su esposa, no habían llevado nada de equipaje así que no les había tomado mucho tiempo alejarse de las sala de llegada del aeropuerto.

“Les dije que aquí no Agente Souza” Le respondió en un tono que decía que no habría discusiones. Los tres continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a la entrada del aeropuerto. Estaba nevando afuera y la pareja casada no había traído abrigos para protegerlos del frio. Howard les dio una sonrisa de burla pero no dijo nada pues la mirada de Peggy le decía que si lo hacía le iría mal.

“Vamos Pegs, tienes que relajarte aunque sea un poco” Peggy le dio una mirada de exasperación mientras que Souza trataba de mantener sus manos calientes exhalando aire de su boca en ellas, pero fallaba miserablemente.

Entonces Howard pudo ver a lo lejos el carro de la orden y Joss como su conductor. No era un carro de lujo, ni viejo, era una simple carro negro que todos usaban en el lugar para transportase por los caminos congelados de la pequeña ciudad. Y no llamaba mucho la atención.

“Justo a tiempo” Murmuro para sí mismo. Joss se detuvo justo al frente del grupo y al ver a las otras dos personas con él le dio una mirada confusa. “Lo explico en el camino” Le dijo al chofer y luego le abrió la puerta trasera a sus dos amigos, mientras que él se subió en el asiento de adelante. Una vez que todos estaban adentro del auto, Joss volvió a mover el auto y salió del aeropuerto hasta una carretera rodeada de pinos bañados en nieve.

“Dime Souza ¿Cómo quedo la investigación de la SSR de la Arass Umbrae?” Pregunto y los dos pasajeros de atrás compartieron miradas no comprendiendo totalmente que es lo que quería decir Howard con eso.

“¿Por qué pregunta eso Sr. Stark?” Le regreso la pregunta.

“Solo respóndeme mi pregunta” Souza le volvió a dar otra mirada a su esposa y había algo en el que le decía que no era muy buena idea compartir esa información con un Stark. Especialmente este Stark.

“Uhm… La investigación se cerró”

“Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a cuanta información obtuvieron” Esto se veía sospechoso para ambos que Peggy pronto coloco una mano en su arma que tenía consigo misma en todo momento. Howard se dio cuenta pero no se tomó la molestia de prestarle mucha atención, no iba a lastimarlos ni nada por el estilo y era de esperar sus reacciones cuando hizo esa pregunta.

Viendo que no había otra opción más que decirle lo que quería Stark, Souza se rindió y abrió la boca. “… No encontramos gran cosa. Esos tipos son como fantasmas, aparecen y desaparecen sin dejar ningún rastro más que sus víctimas y su marca. Son un enigma, un gran misterio entre las sombras, aun mas misteriosos que la oscuridad misma” Eso pareció como un poema desde el punto de vista de Howard pero vaya que la orden mantenía muy bien su reputación.

“¿Y porque querías saber todo eso Howard?” Pregunto Peggy y se veía lista para entrar en acción si algo salía mal. Howard solo frunció el ceño levantado la comisura de su boca, un tic que tenía desde que era niño.

“No creo que necesites tu arma Pegs, y mucho menos la tuya Souza. Si es lo que están pesando, creo que está más que claro que puedo desármalos en solo un parpadeo” Les dijo sin preocupaciones. Pero al ver las miradas confusas que tenían ambos dio un gran suspiro de frustración. “¡Por dios, ustedes dos sí que son lentos! Sí, soy parte de la Arass Umbrae y si se los digo es porque confió en que ustedes que no se lo dirán a nadie. De hecho, serán de los pocos, fuera de la orden, en conocerla y además estoy retirado pero mi padre me puso en una última misión a largo plazo y por eso estoy aquí.”

“…” Seguían con la misma mirada confusa en sus rostros.

“¡Agh! Creo que también se están preguntando que tenía que ver esto con las personas que merodeaban mi casa ¿Estoy en lo cierto?” La pareja asintió. “Bien, esas personas son de la orden. Han estado vigilando a mis hijos en contra de mi voluntad porque mi padre quiere que formen parte de la orden—cosa que yo no quiero pero para este punto ya fueron aceptados y su maestro llega mañana a la casa. Me gustaría estar ahí pero ciertos asuntos me tienen aquí” Explico pero aun así los dos de atrás parecía algo inseguros si creerle o más bien, sentirse seguros ahora que sabían que se dirigían a una orden de asesinos, los más peligrosos para ser específicos.

“Por cierto, este es Joss, es nuestro chofer que se encarga de transportarnos del aeropuerto hasta el punto más cercano a la entrada de la orden—que por cierto, no tienen que decirle a nadie sobre esto porque si no me veré obligado a matarlos” Termino con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, siempre había querido decir esas líneas a alguien y ahora había tenido el placer de hacerlo.

Yep, hoy había sido un buen dia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí esta! Un nuevo capitulo para esta hermosa obra de arte. Lo siento por no actualizar desde hace mucho tiempo pero la escuela me tiene atrapada y a veces no me llegan ideas.
> 
> Para los que siguen mi otra historia, They Knew Nothing About Him, That's About To Change, no se si poder continuarla porque es algo larga porque tengo que estar viendo la película para escribir. Pero igual lo intentare, ya tengo el siguiente capitulo cocinándose así que tal vez si continué pero todo depende de las circunstancias.
> 
> También quiero decirles que en verdad me gustaría que comentaran, porque eso es lo que nos motiva los escritores a seguir con las historias.
> 
> Disfruten su lectura.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Marvel y sus asociados.

 

"¡Jarvis, estoy aburrido!" Grito Tony todo desparramado en la silla de la cocina. Su hermano estaba igual. Ambos habían querido ayudar a mayordomo con la comida ya que no tenían mucho que hacer en la casa, su madre había salido a ver una amiga de la familia que había tenido su primer bebe y no podían ir con ella, por eso Jarvis les ofreció si le ayudaban a cocinar. Pero aún así, estaban más que aburridos.

"¿Y porque no va y juegan un rato afuera? El día es perfecto y tenemos un jardín enorme" Les dijo Jarvis. Ambos gemelos se quedaron callados durante un largo rato. Entonces hubo el sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo.

Jarvis miró sobre su hombro para ver qué había pasado. Entonces giro los ojos y les dio una sonrisa a los dos niños desparramados en el suelo.

"Me derretí de aburrimiento" Dijo Greg con cara completa de aburrimiento.

El mayordomo suspiro y se limpió las manos en su mandil. Estos niños siempre encontraban la forma de hacerlo jugar con ellos, y no es que no le gustará, pero a su edad algunas cosas se volvían cansadas y estas dos bolas de energía jamás parecían hacerlo.

Se arrodilló un poco para verlos mejor y les dijo, "¿Qué les parece si se duchan en lo que hago la comida y después vamos al parque?" Los dos sonrieron como si fuera Navidad y se levantaron corriendo hacer lo que les había dicho a quien consideraban su segundo padre.

"Eso dos algún día te convence tan de quemar la casa" Comentó una sirvienta de color que también preparaba la comida.

"Oh no lo creo, sabes que no necesitan convencerme para hacerlo" Le respondía de vuelta y la mujer se rió un poco. "Tú sabes qué pasó la última vez que se quedaron solos con el Sr. Stark, puede ser un genio y todo pero esos dos son su debilidad"

"Hm, hm, como olvidarlo. La Sra. María tardó cuatro horas en quitarles esa pintura de sus cuerpos y el Sr. Stark asistió a una junta pintado de arco iris" Se rieron perdidos en el recuerdo.

Entonces se escuchó sonar el timbre y tuvo que regresar a su trabajo.

El Sr. Stark le había dicho que vendría un tutor para los gemelos y que se quedaría a vivir ahí por largo tiempo. Pero él esperaba a alguien mayor, una persona posiblemente más grande que él y con una expresión de amargura total. No a un joven de posiblemente no más de 25 años sonriendo por la vida.

"¡Hey, muy buenos días!" Exclamo el joven y le estrechó la mano. Se vía muy entusiasmado "Thomas Münch, el—"

"El nuevo tutor, si estoy enterado, el señor dijo que llegaría hoy" Dijo por el igual de alegre. "Soy Edwin Jarvis, el mayordomo de la familia" Le dijo con una sonrisa. "¿porque no pasa? Ya tenemos lista su habitación"

"Oh, muchas gracias" Ambos entraron y Jarvis lo llevo por los grandes pasillos hasta una habitación cerca del cuarto de los gemelos.

"Es la primera vez que veo un tutor tan joven como tú"

"Bueno~, la verdad, esta es mi primera vez así que estoy algo nervioso" Dijo Thomas mientras dejaba sus maletas sobre la cama.

"Uhm ¿los niños si se enteraron de esto?"

"Aún no, pero descuide son inofensivos" Bromeó, el joven comenzó a sacar cirios libros de texto posiblemente más viejos que el mayordomo. Hubo uno en especial que le llamó la atención, _"Historia de la Guerra y Estrategia",_ eso era algo que medie le enseñaba a un niño.

Pero él no era el padre de los gemelos y seguramente el joven tutor sabía lo que estaba por hacer.

"¡Jarvis!" Se escucho un muy agudo de unos de los gemelos.

"¡Jarvis, Tony se puso la playera que yo me quería poner!"

"¡Yo me la puse primero!"

"¡Pero es mía!"

"¡No es cierto!"

"¡Jarviiiis!" Volvía a gritar Greg como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Bueno, si me disculpa, iré a evitar que una guerra se propague por esta casa" Se disculpó Jarvis y dejó al joven adulto solo para que acomodara sus cosas.

"¡Jarviiiis!"

"¡Si continuas gritando así no saldremos al parque!" Escucho Thomas gritar a Jarvis no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

Sabía que trabajar con niños era difícil, más aún cuando son unos genios y tal parece que también son un par de bolas de energía, pero estaba honrado de ser él quien prepara a los hijos del gran Raven y los nietos del fundador de la orden. Muchos de sus amigos, más experimentados con el esto, se ofrecieron a hacerlo pero algo hizo que él fuera elegido. Ese era un honor que no iba a desperdiciar.

* * *

 

**Howard POV**

El viaje a la orden fue algo largo, pero la pareja de casados aprovechó para bombardear a Howard de preguntas y el juraba que eran mucho peor que sus dos hijos.

"Pero porque si dices que te retiraste ¿Porque te dieron una misión a largo plazo?" Preguntó Peggy y el genio no estaba muy seguro de cómo responderle a su pregunta porque no sabía hasta qué punto debía decirle del Soldado de Invierno, de Bucky o de Hydra porque todo eso era información confidencial de la orden.

"Es algo súper importante que no te puedo decir" Dijo con un suspiro. "Y sí, sé que dije que me retire hace tiempo pero al parecer yo soy el único que puede hacer esto y salir vivo." Eso esperaba, al menos.

Se quedaron callados todos observando la blanca capa de nieve del camino que cubría todo a su alrededor. Todo era como lo recordaba, excepto que la última vez que pasó por aquí el camino solo era tierra y no una carretera.

Estaba un poco más tranquilo de que Peggy y Daniel decidieron guardar silencio porque eso le dio tiempo para pensar en mechas cosas. Como que la última vez que vio a sus padres fue la peor pelea que tuvo con ellos... Pero también se pudo a pensar en el miedo que sentía. Estaba asustado de que esta misión posiblemente lo alejaría demasiado de su familia (El cual es un hecho) y que posiblemente no terminaría bien. No quería dejar a sus hijos solos, a María, no quería morir.

" _¡Maldición Howard!"_ Grito en su mente al sentir como la ansiedad se apoderaba de sus pensamientos. _"Ni si quiera has iniciado el trabajo y ya estás pensando en morir, eres patético"_ Pero no podía evitarlo, ahora que tenía una familia, estar lejos de ellos le aterraba ¿Qué tal si mientras él no estaba, Hydra decidía atacarlos? ¿Que tal si Bucky no es quien creía que era? ¿Qué tal si la misión tardaba más de lo esperado, sus hijos lo odiarían? ¿Qué pasaría sí...?

"Llegamos señor" Dijo Joss estacionando el auto. Estaba feliz de que nadie notara el ataque de ansiedad, y si lo hicieron, estaba feliz de que no lo mencionaran.

"Gracias Joss" Le agradecí con una sonrisa y me baje del auto. A partir de ahora tendríamos que caminar hasta llegar a un establo que teníamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Ahí tomaríamos un caballo y seguiríamos por un camino entre las montañas.

Sé que esos dos se morirán de frío así que les di mis dos abrigos. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a este frío, en nuestro entrenamiento nos hacían aguantar esta bajas temperaturas y nada en aguas congeladas, claro el tiempo requerido antes de un paro cardiaco.

En fin, una vez que ambos están abrigados, comenzó a caminar y nos adentramos en el bosque.

"Pensé que él nos llevaría a la orden" Dijo Daniel.

"Joss solo nos acerca lo suficiente, tendremos que caminar y luego iremos a caballo" Le aclare. "Y tendrá que ser rápido antes de que empieza a anochecer"

Caminamos en la nieve por casi media hora hasta que pude ver el establo a lo lejos.

Y sé que se preguntan ¿qué idiota deja un establo en medio del bosque sin que nadie cuide a los caballos y se los robe? La verdad si hay un encargado, o encargada para ser más precisos. ¿y porque se los digo? Porque es mi madre quien los cuida. Así que tengo que armarme de valor para hablar con ella.

"¿Alguno de ustedes se ha preguntado quienes son mis padres?" Les pregunte a ambos mientras nos acercábamos cada vez más y los nervios volvieron a inundarme.

Compartieron unas miradas confundidas y después me miraron a mí como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

"¿No? Bueno, entonces van a conocerla por primera vez" Llegamos a corral y les dije con mi mano que esperarán ahí.

Mi madre tenía una pequeña cabaña donde se quedaba la mientras cuidaba de los caballos. Por su puesto, él no era la única ahí pero era la jefa en el lugar.

Llegue a la puerta y me detuve para tomar un poco de valor y abrirla. Tome una respiración profunda y gire la perilla.

Hubo un momento algo incómodo en el que ninguno de los dos supo qué hacer más que mirarnos el uno al otro, ella tratando de hacerle creer a su cerebro que su hijo no era una ilusión.

"¿Howard?" Lo único que hice fue darle una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Hola mama" ¡Estúpido! Años son verla y esto es lo primero que dices.

Entonces sin esperármelo mi propia madre me dio una cachetada que nunca olvidare en mi vida pero de inmediato, sin tiempo de reaccionar a la cachetada, ella me dio un gran abrazo.

"Ni una llamada Howard ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos tu padre y yo?"

"Bueno, es que yo... uhm, he estado ocupado" Y no era una excusa... bueno, tal vez si lo era pero realmente he estado ocupado.

"Si me lo han dicho" Se apartó y me tomo el rostro entre sus manos. "Estas muy delgado Howie, deberías comer un poco" De repente escuche risitas detrás mio y no necesitaba voltear para saber quiénes eran.

"Si te atreves a llamarme de ese modo un dia Carter, te juro que hare que una bala atraviese tu cerebro" Le amenaza pero se siguió riendo junto a su esposo.

"Lo que digas, Howie" Genial, ahora jamas se le va olvidar.

"Hm, hm" Mi madre se limpió la garganta y de nuevo dirigí mi atención a ella. Al menos es ella quien se entera que traje desconocidos a la orden y no mi padre.

"Mama, ellos son Peggy Carter y Daniel Souza, me siguieron durante todo el viaje y no me quedo más de otra que traerlos" Le dije y por su mirada sabía que me metería en problema, al menos no con ella.

"Tú sabes muy bien que opina tu padre sobre esto Howard, pero si confías en ellos estoy seguro de que entenderá"

"Eso espero" Murmure entre dientes.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Que sé que estaré en grandes problemas pero no me puede hacer nada, soy un adulto responsable y se las consecuencias de mis acciones" ¡HA! Eso yo mismo ni me lo creo, parte de ellos. "Bien, regresando a los negocios, voy a tomar a Yandhi y otros dos caballos. Me han asignado una misión y Marcy quiere que este ahí cuanto antes. Te veré mas tarde" Me despedí, le di un abrazo y un beso, y los otros dos solo me siguieron para el establo.

Como dije, tome a mi caballo y otros dos del establos, prepare las sillas lo más rápido que pude pues el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y no quería ir por un camino lleno de hielo y tierra engañosa, menos con dos invitados que no sabían los lugares en donde pisar correctamente. Digámosles que era una defensa natural para los intrusos que quisieran sesear su curiosidad por este lugar. Aunque nadie logra pasar hasta aquí pues la gente invento una antigua leyenda de que aquí merodeaban demonios y esas cosas que aun la gente se lo cree. En fin, tome los caballos y cada quien subió al suyo.

"Vayan justo detrás de mí, no quiero bajar el acantilado y buscar su cadáver" Es divertido decir eso a los nuevos novicios, y mejor a un a tu mejor amiga y su esposo.

"¿Por qué nunca hablas de tus padres?" Me pregunto Peggy, y no era sorpresa que preguntara.

Me quede callado un rato, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarle toda la situación familiar sin tantos detalles. Amo a mis padres, pero mi padre, desde que tengo memoria, me ha presionado en ser el mejor en todo. Eso fue traumante para mi toda mi infancia y adolescencia, y eso le agregaba más peso por ser el hijo del fundador. Era demasiada carga para mí y muchas veces se lo dije, pero no escuchaba y por eso renuncie.

"Howard..." Volvió a decir Peggy a la preocupada. Deje escapar un largo suspiro y le explique un poco.

"Es... complicado. Mi padre es el fundador de la Orden y yo, al ser su hijo, era visto con mucho potencial desde una temprana edad. Por supuesto que yo no quise cumplir sus caprichos y eso puso en conflicto a mi padre con los del consejo" Yo solo espero que esta historia no se repita con Greg y Tony, porque esa es una de las razones por las que no quiero que se unan— o más bien, quería unieran— a la orden. "Una vez, en una misión, la misma donde capturaron a Bucky, mi escuadrón por poco y moría. Estando en el campo decidí que era mejor retiraron que terminar la misión, era muy arriesgado y no quería perder a nadie. Pero el consejo no pensaba lo mismo que durante dos semanas las únicas palabras que le dirigía a mi padre era en gritos. En una de las peleas, después de la muerte de Steve, le dije que me retiraban que estaba harto de seguir órdenes estúpidas del consejo que no ponían en consideración las vidas de los miembros de la organización. Eso lo enojo aún más que casi terminamos matándonos el uno al otro. Pero además de todos ellos, nadie sabe de ese conflicto, no querían crear una mala imagen del consejo ensuciando la imagen del hijo del fundador"

"¿Cuántos años tiene tu padre?" Pregunto incrédulo Daniel, una reacción típica cuando se enteran de esto.

"Sé que suena raro saliendo de mí, pero los vikingo tenían razón, existen dioses. Y mi padre es el hermano de Odín, Vé Borhson, y si, eso incluye a Thor y Loki como mis primos"

"¿Cómo es eso posible? Quiero decir, tu no— no pareces— te vez como un..." Reacción normal.

"Mi madre es hechizará, me ha enseñado como mantener mi apariencia como un humano más"

"¡¿Tu madre también es una diosa?!" Exclamo Peggy, ahora podía decir que había sorprendido a Peggy por completo.

"Ehm, algo así, es miembro de una de las familias más poderosas en Asgard. Y sé que la siguiente pregunta será que pasara con mis hijos. Ellos llevan sangre asgardiana pero como ustedes les llaman, son semidioses; aunque he notado que están creciendo más lento de lo que deberían así que posiblemente hay una posibilidad"

"¿No te asusta que tus hijos... uhm... algún día no regresaran de alguna misión?" Pregunto Peggy, esta vez más seria de lo normal. Me quede callado de nuevo, creo que era más que obvio que esa pregunta me la había hecho un milla de veces pero aun así le respondí.

"Si, más de la veces que puedes imaginar" De ahí en adelante el viaje fue silencioso, las únicas palabras que salían por mi boca eran para decirle a los caballos por donde ir y cuando detenerse.

Llegamos a la entrada de la orden casi una hora después, justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. La entrada era un muro enorme de piedra que parecía formar parte de la montaña, pero uno como parte de ella tenía que aprenderse la forma de entrar, que era escalando hasta la mitad de la roca y meter mi mano en un agujero para oprimir un pequeño botón que abriría la puerta. Así que escale, metí mi mano en el agujero y oprimí el botón como si fuera una cosa diaria. Escuche a Souza silbar atónito de lo que acababa de hacer. Baje de un salto y entre, no era necesario decirles que me siguieran.

Una vez adentro, la puerta se cerró detrás nuestro de forma automática y continúe caminando por el estrecho pasillo de roca que cruzaba por dentro la montaña, la única fuente de luz eran las antorchas que le agregaban un efecto tétrico al lugar.

"Hemos caminado mucho ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?" Exclamó Peggy desesperada.

"No mucho Pegs, solo ten paciencia" Y por fin, después de cinco minuto llegamos a la gran puerta principal que estaba hecha de madera, tenían algunos tallados de algunos animales y símbolos de la orden, y en el centro, la insignia de la orden era sostenida por las colas de una pareja de lobos.

Solo espero que mi padre no me mate por traerlos.

* * *

 

**Ayúdenme** **a recordar ¿No se si ya me dieron respuesta para quien seria la pareja de Greg o no? Así que les vuelvo a preguntar. Déjenme su respuesta en los comentarios y quiero aclarar, si no lo hice, que esta historia es IronWidow(¡Simplemente porque esos dos son lindos! Es enserio)**

**Para los interesados, aquí les dejo un link de descarga del soundtrack de Captain America: Civil War:[Captain America: Civil War (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B5k_w-eTT1ZqZzg2a2lpd1ZUZ2s)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarkSkywalker15


	5. Regresando a "casa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capitulo! YAY
> 
> Sí, sí, lo se, tarde mucho. Pero todo es culpa de mi laptop que no ha querido cargarse, la he querido llevar a repara pero no hay money y mamá apenas tiene tiempo para llevarme a la plaza de tecnología después del trabajo. Y a veces, milagrosamente se deja cargar y prende por lo que aprovecho y escribo. Espero que aguante lo suficiente para escribir un nuevo capitulo de They Knew Nothing About Him, That's Abou To Change porque se esta poniendo interesante.
> 
> En fin, alguien de Guadalajara por aquí, ¿Saben que evento importante se esta celebrando ahora? Porque no salgo mucho y unos tios vienen a verlo y me dio la curiosidad.
> 
> Y alguien se ha aburrido de no estar haciendo nada, yo si, por eso estoy escribiendo desde las 10 de la noche hasta las 6:03 de la mañana.
> 
> Disfruten su lectura, espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios. ¡Es en serio! Sin comentarios no hay motivación para los escritores. ¡Así que dejen comentarios maldita sea! X) Los quiero.
> 
> Diclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados aquí me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y asociados.

La orden era como un laberinto inmenso dentro de una montaña, una vuelta incorrecta y te podrías encontrar en cualquier lugar menos al que querías ir. Me paso un millón de veces cuando era niño que varias veces mis padres iban a buscarme. Por esa razón ahora hay mapas y señalamientos cada diez metros.

Al salir del estrecho pasillo llegamos al salón principal, era enorme y con miles de caminos a elegir. Era como estar en el interior de un castillo ahora, solo que en un castillo no había electricidad y alguno que otro niño jugando. No les preste mucha atención, tenía que ir a la oficina de mi padre para terminar la misión lo más pronto posible y regresar a casa.

“Es por aquí.” Les dije a Peggy y a Daniel.

Estar aquí, caminar por los pasillos, me trae viejos recuerdos. Por lógica, me crie en la orden y en aquel tiempo era mi único hogar. Jamas tuve el deseo de tener un hermano, los niños que venían aquí era como mis hermanos. Esa es una lección que jamas olvidare. La orden es como una gran familia. No importa si vienes de Rusia, Irán, México, si eras parte de esta orden eras familia. Y por esa misma razón no había muchos traidores.

Y si hay un traidor, la orden de inmediato lo sabe y lo eliminan, o lo dejan vivir asegurándose de que nunca más vuelva a hablar.

Regresando al mundo real, Peggy ha estado muy callada viniendo de ella y usualmente suele ser el tipo de persono que no te va a dejar en paz hasta que le digas todo.

“¿Qué estas pesando Pegs?”

“… Sí, yo, llego a decirle a alguien… sobre esto…”Dijo en voz baja. Ella estaba en un dilema, un grande.

“Tendría que asesinarte junto a la o las personas que saben” Le conteste con voz plana. “Pero tú sabes que eso no pasara porque no lo harás ¿verdad?”

“Eres un asesino Howard, les enseñan a niños a convertirse en uno también y tus hijos no son la excepción. Y más de la mitad de los gobiernos del mundo daría todo por descubrir esto, por encontrarlos y hacerles pagar por toda la gente que han matado ¿Cómo esperas que no se lo diga a nadie Howard?”

“Porque somos amigos.” Esto era una reacción normal, ya que ahora sabes que alguien a quien querías mucho y cercano a ti es parte de una de las organizaciones más peligrosas del mundo, que no sabes si debes hacer lo que te dice la sociedad al delatarlo o respetar el hecho de que esta misma persona confía en ti al decírtelo sabiendo que guardaras el secreto. Es confuso.

“Y tu que dices, Souza. ¿Qué es lo que tu harías?”

“No-no se realmente, sr. Stark. Pero ¿Por qué enseñar a niños a matar? ¿Por qué sus hijos también? Muchos aquí están en la lista de los más buscados, son criminales por lo que hacen pero…”

“Escuchen, los entiendo, sé que no saben qué hacer con todo esto, sé que lo cambia todo. Pero lo que hacemos aquí no es matar a gente por solo matarla, lo hacemos por razones muy específicas. Sí eres un pederasta o violador que ha sido cubierto por la ley solo por dinero o cualquier cosa parecida, estas en nuestra lista. A veces hay advertencia pero si sigues haciendo lo que hiciste, nosotros nos encargamos de que pagues con tu vida.

Y los niños, ellos están aquí porque quieren, ellos eligieron esto porque creen que es lo correcto, no porque lo obligamos. Tony y Greg aprenderán como cualquier niño antes de venir aquí, entre otras cosas pero al final tendrán que elegir si seguir o no.”

“Pero tu dijiste que tu padre y el consejo los eligió.” Protesto Peggy.

“Sé lo que dije, pero solo es porque mi padre tenía que elegir a un sucesor, y como no nos llevamos muy bien desde hace tiempo, los eligió a ellos. Pero ellos tienen la última palabra si quieren convertirse en asesinos.

“Entonces, tu padre y el consejo solo querían un sucesor.” Yo asentí y para antes de darme cuenta, ya estábamos afuera de la oficina de mi padre. Marcy esperando en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa que me decía que estaba en problemas.

“Sabes que tu padre te matara por traerlos a ellos verdad.” Se burló Marcy haciendo señas con su mirada hacia Peggy y Daniel.

“Bueno, mi madre ya los vio así que sobreviviré.” Le dije sonriéndole para tratar de cubrir el miedo que sentía para abrir la puerta. Pero ella vio el acto y solo me dio  una mirada seria. Dio un gran suspiro y me dirigí a los otros dos. “Esperen aquí y no hablen con nadie, solo quédense aquí”

* * *

 

Como les había prometido Jarvis, después de la comida los llevo al parque junto con su nuevo tutor. Y los gemelos no pararon de hacerle pregustas al chico, que Thomas no se molestó en contestar porque estaba acostumbrado. Ser el hermano mayor de seis hermanos y tres hermanas hacia eso.

Al llegar al parque, Tony y Greg salieron disparados hacia los juegos como si les inyectaran toda la energía del mundo. Posiblemente podía usar eso como una ventaja, talvez enseñarles algunas artes marciales o juegos para que controlaran toda esa energía hiperactiva de su cuerpo. Sería muy divertido trabajar con ellos.

“Juro por el amor de dios, que estos niños van a hacer que llegue a mi tumba antes de tiempo.” Bromeo Jarvis algo agitado de estar siguiendo a Greg y a Tony para que no se perdieran hasta llegar a los juegos.

“¿En qué escuela van?” Pregunto Thomas de la nada observando a todos los niños jugar.

“A ninguna, el sr. Stark los ha estado educando en casa desde que pronunciaron sus primeras palabras.” Le respondió Jarvis que también observaba el parque de juegos vigilando que nada les pasara a los gemelos. A veces lo niños podían ser algo rudos en sus juegos y salían lastimados antes de que uno se diera cuenta.

“Así que ¿su única interacción con otros niños es cuando vienen al parque?” Volvió a preguntar Thomas al ver como los gemelos jugaban entre ellos sin prestarles atención a los demás. La socialización era muy importante en la educación de cualquier niño, más para la orden que los entrenaba para convertirse en asesinos porque si no se convertirían en psicópatas que no les importaba la vida humana.

“El sr. Stark a veces los lleva con él a galas a las que asisten los hijos de personas importantes, pero la gran mayoría son más grandes que ellos y en palabras de Tony: son unos idiotas.”

“Y qué me dices de amigos del vecindario, ¿Tienen alguno?”

“No” Dijo algo triste el hombre. “Hasta ahora, sus padres, yo y varios trabajadores de la mansión somos los únicos con los que interactúan de cerca” Bien, parecía que su primera tarea como tutor seria hacerles amigos a los gemelos. Y no sería a fácil. “¿Por qué lo pregunta?”

“Son niños, si conviven con adultos maduraran antes de tiempo.” Dijo Thomas sonriéndole a Jarvis.

Entonces escucharon un llanto y Tony y Greg llegaron corriendo con Jarvis, atrás de ellos un señor algo enojado con su hijo tirado en el suelo llorando desconsolado mientras su madre trataba de reanimarlo.

“No hicimos nada, lo juro.” Dijo Greg escondiéndose en la pierna de Jarvis a punto de las lágrimas.

“¡Vengan aquí mocosos, no crean que se van a librar de esto!” Gritaba el señor.

“Aham, ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo señor?” Dijo Jarvis muy educado.

“¿Usted es el abuelo de estos niños?” Exigió el hombre y los gemelos se escondieron detrás del mayordomo. Algo ofendido, Jarvis levanto una ceja pero antes de que protestara, Thomas intervino.

“¿Qué es lo que sucede señor?” Dijo y de inmediato el hombre dirigió su atención al joven.

“¡Sus hijos empujaron al mio de la resbaladilla e hicieron que se golpeara la cabeza!” Calmado y sin ponerle mucha importancia al hombre que lo miraba furioso, volteo a ver a los gemelos.

“¿Es cierto lo que dice?” Les pregunto y ambos negaron con la cabeza, muy asustados. No vio ninguna señal de mentira así que es probable que el niño del señor este mintiendo o el este exagerando.

“Ve, ellos dos no hicieron nada, estoy seguro de que talvez su hijo se cayó por accidente.” Le dijo al hombre lo más calmado que pudo pero él no lo tomo del todo bien.

“¡Así que me estás diciendo que mi hijo es un idiota!”

“Uhm, no señor. Solo digo que no hay que exagerar la situación, ¿Por qué no le pregunta a su hijo que fue lo que paso?” Dijo Jarvis algo nervioso de lo que podía ser capaz el hombre.

“¡Mi hijo no es un mentiroso como los suyos!” Viendo las cosas como estaban, Thomas pensó que sería buena idea regresar a casa antes de que se crearan más problemas.

“Vamos niños, es hora de ir a casa.” Dijo y los tomo a ambos de la mano, ninguno protesto y lo siguieron. Pero antes de que pudieran alejarse, el hombre sujeto a Thomas del hombro y lo aventó tratando de buscar pelea.

“Oye, tranquilo, no quiero una pelea.” Exclamo pero al hombre pareció no impórtale.

“Entonces eres una mariquita,  no me sorprende que tus hijos también lo sean.” Thomas volvió a ignorarlo pero de nuevo el hombre lo jalo del hombro y lo empujo. “¡No se van a ir a ningún lado antes de que se disculpen!”

“Ellos dijeron que no fueron ellos, así que no tienen por qué disculparse.” Murmuro y volvió a intentar alejarse, pero volvió a hacer lo mismo. Y antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarle el hombro, Thomas sujeto su brazo y le doblo su muñeca.

“Escucha, te dije que no queremos buscar problemas. Si ellos dicen que no lo hicieron, no lo hicieron, así que deja de darle el mal ejemplo a tu hijo” Algo asustado y adolorido, el hombre asintió y Thomas le soltó la muñeca. “Que tengas un buen dia.”

Cuando se dio la vuelta Tony y Greg lo miraban como si fuera algún tipo de súper héroe.                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

“¡Wow, eso fue increíble!” Grito Greg muy entusiasmado. “¡Tienes que enseñarnos a hacer eso!”

Así fue durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, y no los culpaba, saber artes marciales era genial para hacer quedar mal a los bravucones que se creían la gran cosa. Pero antes de enseñarles cualquier otra cosa, tenía que hacer unas llamadas.

* * *

 

La oficina de su padre no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo aquí. Había un poco más de libros que antes, pero todo lo demás era lo mismo.

Y al fondo, justo enfrente de él, esta su padre, sentado sobre su gran escritorio leyendo unos papeles que parecían importantes.

“¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Pensé que me haría más viejo esperando a que llegaras.” Dijo con sarcasmo, y si, en definitiva nada había cambiado con él.

Así que sin más rodeos, fue directo al punto para no iniciar otra pelea, “Marcy me dijo que el Sargento Barnes puede o no ser el soldado de invierno.”

“Es una posibilidad, por eso mismo te hemos asignado esta misión a largo plazo. Ya que eres el único con la capacidad para enfrentarlo.” Dijo sin levantar la mirada de los pápelos y eso molesto a Howard.

 _“Más de cuarenta años sin vernos y ni si quiera se molesta en levantar la mirada para verme. No debí pensar que le importaba.”_ Pensó enojado, aguantándose las ganas de gritarle.

“Aquí está todo lo necesario que necesitas saber sobre tu misión” Dijo señalando una carpeta que estaba enfrente de él. “Ya puedes retirarte”

Howard frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, no debió haber venido aquí, no si él seguía con esa actitud distante como si lo que paso entre ellos no era de gran importancia. Marcy le dio una mirada de lastima y señalo con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Dándole un última mirada a su padre, Howard se dio la vuelta furioso y se largó cerrando la puerta tras de sí de un fuerte golpe. Tampoco se molestó en prestarles atención a sus dos amigos que lo habían estado esperando afuera. Solo quería salir de este maldito lugar para no tener que lidiar con él. Pero no podía y eso le puso más furioso.

_“Como deseo que estés muerto”_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡DEJA UN COMENTARIO O TE ASESINO! Ya, hablando en serio, de verdad comenten.
> 
> Y también los quiero invitar a leer una novela que estoy empezando en Watt Pad de IronWidow (Creo que tengo un "ligera" obsesión con esta pareja), estoy con el mismo nombre de usuario así que no sera difícil buscarme.
> 
> ...
> 
> Alguna vez se han puesto a ver una serie deeesde el inicio que aun sigue en transmición. Mi hermana lo esta haciendo, esta viendo Naruto desde sus inicios y ya llego a Naruto Shippuden pero va en el capitulo veinti-tantos y el jueves sale el 649... jamas va a acabar de verla mientras siga en transmisión.
> 
> Y sigo preguntando ¿Alguna idea para la continuacion de The Hacker? Empiezo a pensar que no necesita una pero no se.
> 
> Buenas noches, madrugadas, días y tardes, dependiendo en donde estén.
> 
> StarkSkywalker15


	6. No seguire el mismo camino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La única cosa que siempre recuerda de su padre cuando era niño es la perfección, la constante exigencia por que siempre fuera el mejor pero lo que no recuerda, y jamas hubo, eran pequeños detalles en su cumpleaños o al menos su presencia, una sonrisa de orgullo, de cariño o alguien que estuviera ahí aparte de su madre. Eso es lo que definitivamente no quiere para sus hijos, no mientras este vivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, definitivamente tengo que dormirme. Ya son las 12:06 pm y aun no he tocado mi cama. Ademas tengo que hacer deberes ¡UGH! 
> 
> Bueno, aqui hay nuevo capitulo. Honestamente, me gustaria poner a un Howard que realmente este ahi para Tony y Greg, que hace todo lo posible para hacerlo aunque falle algunas veces y es que hay poco fics donde lo vemos de ese modo.
> 
> Y creanme, despues jugar Assassin's Creed, no hay mejor lugar para sacar inspiracion que de ahi.
> 
> Oh, y hay una pequeña referencia por ahi, mas bien dos que espero que encuentren.
> 
> Difruten.

Han sido casi tres semanas desde que su padre se fue a buscar al Capitán Steve Rogers al Ártico y desde que llegó Thomas, y en ese tiempo han pasado un sin fin de cosas.

Tenían nuevos amigos, Annie, Kupa y Owen, cada uno de diferente nacionalidad. Annie era de Rusia y era dos años mayor que ellos, no tenía padres ni familia cercana a ella, su maestra Jasmine era lo único que tenía. Kupa venía de una tribu del sur de África, su padre era el líder y viajaba junto con el maestro de Owen. Este último venía de Australia aunque de padres americanos, que son senadores en el consulado americano de aquel país.Todos ellos estaban en su casa por petición de Thomas, algo que ver con que tenían que conocer a más niños de su edad. Y aunque al principio los consideraban unos idiotas, demostraron ser lo contrario. A su manera.

Annie era una sabelotodo en geografía e historia, Kupa era más del tipo filósofo gracias a su descendencia y Owen era un experto de los animales. Ninguno estaba obsesionado con las caricaturas o esas cosas que veían que los demás niños disfrutaban.

Tom también les había estado enseñado cosas interesantes, por medio de juegos de mesa les ha enseñado a hacer estrategias de guerra. Tony no la hallaba tan importante al principio, pensaba que no sería necesario, pero resultó ser más interesante que necesidad. También les enseño mucho de historia, geografía y psicología. No fue tan necesario empezar de cero pues gracias a Annie avanzaron rápido que casi se ponían a la par con ella. Eran unas pequeñas esponjas.

Pronto, sin que se dieran cuenta, todos ellos se volvieron como en una pequeña familia. Claro, de vez en cuando se peleaban pero se querían unos a otros como hermanos.

Y pronto sería el cumpleaños de ambos.

Había una exhibición en Washington del Capitán América a la que su padre les había prometido llevarlos. Así que no había nada de sorpresa que el mero día se quedarán la mayor parte del tiempo, con maletas listas, frente a la puerta de la entrada a esperar a su padre. Solo que él nunca llegó. Ni si quiera una llamada para felicitarlos.

* * *

 _Lavado de cerebro, control mental, manipulación, tortura,_ cualquier nombre que se le venga uno a la mente para describir lo que Hydra había hecho con James 'Bucky' Barnes. Y no había duda de que haría pagar a todos y cada uno de los responsables

'El Soldado de Invierno', así es como lo llaman. Una sombra, un fantasma, el perfecto asesino de Hydra, era su arma definitiva. Pero él sabía que no era así. El hombre que estaba frente a el—que intentaba matarlo— era Bucky, nadie más. Lo único que tenía que hacer era averiguar cómo romper ese control mental que tenían sobre él.

"Vamos, Barnes, tienes que recordar." Siseo entre diente, una navaja a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

Después de tres semanas de intensa búsqueda, por fin encontró a su objetivo en un bosque de Rusia. Marcy lo había acompañado pero opto por quedarse atrás. No podían arriesgar la misión o más bien, él no quería comprometerla si algo salía mal. Barnes estaba escoltando a un alto mando de Hydra, uno muy joven, Varon Von Strucker. Y aunque tenía muchas ganas de echarle a perder su jueguito, su misión era Barnes nada más. Pero él se llevó la más grande sorpresa.

De alguna manera, Hydra había logrado replicar el suero de súper soldado—más o menos— en Bucky. No era tan difícil. Tenía sangre asgardiana después de todo. Lo que era difícil era no hacerle daño a su amigo mientras intentaba defenderse de ese filoso cuchillo que estaba demasiado cerca.

"Barnes..." Con un movimiento rápido pero brusco, logro alejar a Soldado de él. La adrenalina de su cuerpo estaba al tope y su respiración era agitada. Miro a Barnes a los ojos y con solo eso supo que él no estaba ahí, que James 'Bucky' Barnes estaba muerto igual que Steve. Pero aun así no se rendiría.

Ni tampoco su contrincante.

"Genial, aquí vamos de nuevo." Suspiro. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos, con toda la intención de matar. Con facilidad bloqueo unos de los golpes que se dirigía a su pecho, seguido de una patada al estómago, que no pudo evadir.

El hombre saco de nuevo su navaja trato de agarrarlo por el cuello, pero Howard se recuperó rápido de la patada y de deslizo debajo de las piernas del soldado.

 _"Vamos Howard, tu puedes."_ Espero a que James se acercara y lanzara el primer golpe, sujeto su brazo y lo torció en una llave. Pero el hombre se soltó de su agarre y volvió a lanzar golpes.

 _"Demasiado predecible."_ Se agacho y lanzo una patada directo a sus piernas, tirándolo en el proceso. Tan pronto como el genio se levantó, el soldado hizo lo mismo. Ambos regresando a su rutina de golpear y esquivar.

"¿Alguna vez te cansas?" Pregunto Howard con voz entre cortada.

¡Bang!

Un dolor inmenso atravesó su abdomen, justo antes de detener uno de los golpes de Barnes. Miro hacia abajo y vio sangre salir de su estómago. Justo en ese momento recordó que no estaba solo. Varios agentes de Hydra yacían muertos en el suelo, otro se quejaban de sus heridas pero el único que faltaba era el Varon Von Strucker.

 _"Mierda, lo olvide."_ Sus piernas cedieron y cayó al suelo de rodillas, una mano apretando su estómago.

"El famoso Raven, el asesino más peligroso del mundo. Y yo aquí, sosteniendo el arma que lo mato."

"Necesitas más que eso para matarme." Respondió entre dientes.

"Oh, no se preocupe. Hare más que eso." Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en el rostro de Strucker mientras su vista se tiño de rojo y un dolor intenso lo dejo inconsciente.

*******

Howard se despertó de golpe con la respiración agitada, de inmediato arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho al sentir un dolor en su estómago. Entonces todo vino de regreso: la pelea, Rusia, Marcy, Barnes... el casi muriendo. No fue solo una pesadilla, fue la realidad.

"Howard..." Y esa voz, Peggy. "Shh, tranquilo, recuéstate o te vas a lastimar más." Le dijo en voz baja, casi como si tuviera miedo de levantar la voz aunque sea un poco.

"¿Pegs?" Se veía cansada, el pelo desalineado y sus ojos rojos del llanto. Daniel no estaba a la vista, lo que quería decir que ella no se apartó de su lado desde que lo trajeron. Hecho que se hacía cada vez más real al notar las cobijas y almohadas en el sillón de la habitación. Estaba en el ala médica de la orden, en el área especial asignada solo para los miembros más altos. A su lado derecho había un monitor conectado a su brazo, y un suero que estaba incrustado en su muñeca.

"Nos diste un susto a todos, Howard. Pensé que te perdíamos." Dijo Peggy, con evidente tristeza en su voz.

"Lo siento."  _Lo siento por no haber traído a Bucky a casa, por haberle fallado a ti y a Steve... Lo siento por no haber sido lo suficientemente capaz para esta misión... y por casi haber muerto._

_Y lo siento Tony, Greg, por no haber estado ahí para decirles feliz cumpleaños._

* * *

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto Ve. El y Howard estaban en su oficina, ambos mirándose con furia a los ojos.

Si no fuera porque acababa de salir del ala médica, estaba seguro de que ya se hubiera abalanzado contra él. No solo estaba enojado con él por no mostrar preocupación por su propio hijo quien estuvo a punto de morir, o porque se perdió el cumpleaños de sus hijos por cumplir con dicha misión que provoco toda esta situación, no, el no solo estaba enojado porque él está enojado porque fallo una misión que él sabía muy bien que era peligrosa y que lo seguiría siendo hasta no saber qué hacer con el Soldado de Invierno.

"Y bien..." Para este punto estaba más que listo para golpearlo en el rostro sin importar en las consecuencias.

"¿Al menos te importa que casi muero haciendo tu estúpida misión?" Pregunto con veneno en su voz.

"Aceptaste la misión sabiendo que algo así pasaría, Howard." El genio tenso la mandíbula y bajo la mirada. No sabía porque se había molestado en preguntar.

Para él no había margen de error, no había debilidades o casualidades, no había fallos en una misión, no había muertes injustificables... para el todo tenía que ser perfecto ¡Siempre!

"¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme o qué?"

Levanto la vista y miro a su padre. El hombre ni siquiera tenía una pizca de preocupación, enojo o algún sentimiento, solo indiferencia. Howard cerró sus manos en un puño y las apretó. Después se levantó con mucho cuidado y camino hacia la puerta pero se detuvo a medio camino.

"Hace una semana tus nietos cumplieron cuatro años. Me pidieron que los llevara a una exhibición del Capitán América de regalo... pero por supuesto, no pude hacerlo porque me estaba muriendo... ¿Sabes que recuerdo yo a esa edad? Lo mismo que ellos." Abrió la puerta con más fuerza de lo necesario y la cerro de la misma forma.

Si lo llamaban de nuevo para buscar a Barnes... les iba a decir amablemente que se fueran a la mierda. Tenía dos hijos que criar y una esposa que amar, muchas gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Encontraron esas dos pequeñas referencias? ¡Vamos, una es muy obvia!... Creo.
> 
> StarkSkywalker 15


End file.
